mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials
The Trials of Valor are an ever-more-difficult challenge players may undertake to obtain fame and treasure. This game mode is leveraging our new random level generator technology. Each level will be a fresh experience and a new challenge. When undertaking a trial you are in a race against time. Defeat enough monsters to summon the boss, destroy the boss and, if you did all this fast enough, gain access to the next difficulty level. Needless to say: bosses on higher levels drop more and better loot. Trials is a game mode added in October 2016 (with big remaster in October 2017). The trials are mostly used for looting of high grade items and gold, and Farming Champion Levels. The experience gained is vital and comparable with Story mode after passing trials 50 and higher. Trial Guide Enemies in trials grow in level by each single trial. Starting at level 10, enemy level increases by ten levels until 70 (hero level cap), in which enemy level no longer increases but they grow stronger. To complete the trials you have 10 minutes. If the timer expires before you win, you will not unlock your next trial. Note that each time you enter a trial, the map is randomly generated, with no fixed areas for bosses to appear. Your goal is to finish the trial within the time limit, with a timer placed over your experience bar. The bar fills up, even if you access your inventory, change abilities, or doing other actions. After you kill the majority of enemies on the map, a boss will appear. A random defeated boss appears, for example, Elban won't appear until you defeat him for the first time in story mode. When killing the boss in the time restricted for it, the next 1 trials will unlock. Rewards of monsters DO NOT INCREASE in trials, but boss rewards are always epic or better (when crossing trials 60+ the change for legendary is highly increased.) Items you can loot are based on enemy level, not yours. There is NO known final level trial, it still goes on. The rewards are greater inhigh level trials, where enemies can be overpowered in dps and toughness at the same. The trial names come in the format: Trial of ________. However after reaching high level ones, the name set will change in this format: of Hero, for example: Destiny of ...... . You can meet only certain types of monsters in trials (skeletons, summoners, healers, ghosts,...). Not advanced monsters that can be seen in Act 2 or Act 3. * Trial levels 1 to 7 contain normal mode monsters and bosses of levels 10 for Trial level 1, 20 for Trial level 2, 30 for Trial level 3, 40 for Trial level 4, 50 for Trial level 5, 60 for Trial level 6 and 70 for Trial level 7. Trials levels 8 and higher now gain scaling coefficients, as detailed below. * Trials damage scaling is 3.5% compared to the previous level. Trial health scaling is now 8% compared to the previous level. Thus, monsters in Trial level 100 will deal roughly 24 times more damage and have roughly 1300 times more health than a normal mode monster at level 70. * Trials do not drop loot from monsters. Instead, the boss at the end of the Trial drops 3 items (quality varies depending on Trial level), a quantity of gemstones of random colors and gold. Creatures can still drop gems, healing blood and mystery boxes normally. Trivia *As of February 2017 you cannot switch your companions, abilities and gear while playing a trial. Development team said that this way they will make players consider what they choose before entering the trial. *Reopened - with better balance and stability - in October 2017. *You can compete in Leaderboards with other players, based by the speed they managed to finish and their max trial level they passed. Only available when being connected to server.